It is often desirable to cut material to be used in the fabrication of clothing, quilts, and various other fabric articles. A fabric cutting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,790 to Brady and the subject matter of such patent is incorporated herein by reference. As taught by Brady, fabric to be cut may be placed upon a mat which both facilitates the attachment of a pattern to the fabric to be cut and provides a protective surface for the table top upon which it is usually positioned. A pattern, which defines the shape to which the material is to be cut, is generally attached to the material via weights having sharp pins extending from the lower surface thereof, i.e., pin weights. Such pin weights are generally positioned at intervals about the pattern along the cut to be made such that the pins extend downwardly through the pattern, through the material to be cut. Thus, the pins of the pin weights prevent relative movement of the pattern and material to be cut, thereby preventing shifting during the cutting process. A rotary razor cutter may be used to cut the material in the shape of the pattern by pressing the cutter against the material to be cut.
As further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,790 to Brady the pin weights used each have a housing which must be drilled to facilitate the insertion of pins or thumbtacks through the bottom of the housing such that the pointed tips of the pins extend downwardly therethrough. A steel washer is inserted into the housing for providing the pin weight with sufficient mass to holding the fabric in place during the cutting process. Although generally suitable for its intended purpose, in light of the prior art fabric cutting weights, such as the above described pin weights, it is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for an improved fabric cutting weight which is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble and is relatively low cost.